Oddities
by Rin-Rin Yu Die
Summary: He was a wanted murderer and yet she was still curious about. But what about when she gets the chance to actually ask these questions? Will she ask them or will she cower?


**Oddities**

I wondered about him. No one realized why I wondered about him, he was a wanted criminal who'd killed my little brother after all. He'd kidnapped girls, murdered others, ran crack houses _and _whore houses, he'd stolen, tortured, and set things ablaze. He was the leader of the most powerful gang in the area, which was more of mafia really. He was worse than anyone I'd ever heard of yet for some reason, I was so curious about him. What could drive a man to commit such horrible acts of mayhem? What could make a man so evil?

What could make him kill?

Some of my friends called him the devil reincarnate, other said he'd sold his soul to the devil. Some people less interested in the occult and more in the actual psychological state he was in would say that he more of a psychopath or sociopath. I have to lean more towards the sociopath on this one. He's gotten away with every crime without anyone seeing it, or if they did, they've never told. The only way people know it's him is because indigo moon found spray painted somewhere on each scene.

As a college student studying psychology, I find that he'd be the most fun to ask questions of. I want to know what inside his head; I want to know what makes him tick. Did he have a traumatic past? Was he neglected as a child? Was there a significant lack of one parent? Was his family poor? Was he stupid or extremely smart? Was he ever diagnosed with a mental disorder? Was he a sociopath?

Unless it took them a while to catch him, I was probably not going to get to ask him these questions.

Someone bumped into me from behind, catching me off guard. I was on my way to class but had started to daydream of a day where I get to ask Moon, as he was known, the questions I so badly wanted to ask.

"Sorry." The voice snapped me out of the last bits of my nightmarish dream. I froze for some reason before looking down at the male who had that beautiful voice.

He was bent over a pile of books he'd dropped. He had short black hair that reached the nape of his neck. On one wrist he wore a brown beaded bracelet resembling a rosary. He looked up at me with golden eyes.

He was gorgeous. And those eyes, oh they just made me want to melt inside. He could stare at me all day with those eyes and I wouldn't find anything wrong with it. I think I might've just found my soul mate.

Then I realized I was staring. Stupid me.

"Oh sorry. You should watch where you're going next time though. You could end up running into the wrong person. There are a lot of mean people on campus you know. It's ridiculous."

"Hn."

Well he was hot but what she could tell of his personality so far, it was pretty cold. Maybe my initial, knee-jerk reaction was a little off. My soul mate had to be nice and warm, not crude (not that he was) and cold.

"Do you need some help," I asked like the good Kagome I was.

"Where classroom 207?" Oh that voice. I had never understood how people called a voice velvety before but it made perfect sense now. Damn it Kagome, stop being so picky, I mentally berate myself. It's just a little personality flaw, the rest of his perfect.

He had to be new, I'd never seen him around and classroom 207 was my next class as well.

"I'm headed there myself, just follow me."

He nodded silently, following me to my next class.

I may love psychology, it was my major after all, but I could still admit that the lectures were pretty bad at times. Today just happened to be one of those bad lectures, lucky me. Eh, at least the homework assignment was pretty interesting. We were to partner up and interview each other with the questions provided the textbook on page three-hundred something then write up a ten page thesis on what personality disorder they most likely had. Of course as a partner assignment, everyone ended up with his or her friends. Unluckily for me, my friends had gone for communications and mathematics degrees. I ended up partnering with the handsome man from the hallway. I think I'd prefer that over Eri any day, after all it was hot guy versus old friend.

* * *

"Do you allow or encourage other people to important life decisions for you?" he asked.

We sat in my apartment, me on my bed and my partner Sesshomaru sitting in my desk chair. We know that the each of us had singled out one personality disorder they wanted the other to fit into. I had been asking questions that would diagnose him with Anti-Social Personality Disorder and he was asking me questions that would diagnose me with Dependent Personality Disorder.

I don't know where he got the idea that I was dependent.

"No, I make most decisions on my own."

"Do you not even make reasonable requests on others?"

"Yeah." Okay, it was only the second question out of six question test and I'd already said yes. I could answer no to the rest I was sure. Sesshomaru failed the ASPD test I'd given him but I'm not going to do the same thing.

"Do you feel uncomfortable when alone?"

"Yeah." Didn't everyone?

"Is it because you feel as if you feel you can't take care of yourself."

"I guess."

Okay, I'm failing. Damn his looks, he's an ass.

"Preoccupied with fears of being abandoned?"

"Yeah."

Damn it, maybe I did have DPD. He was certainly making it seem that way.

"Alright, I believe we're done here, _Kagome_."

The odd way he said my name sent a shiver down my spine. It settled in the growing mass of unease I had felt since he'd set foot in my apartment. There was something off about him and his coldness. It could just be because I'd never be comfortable with a person who could be so close to being a sociopath. Someone who'd kill without feeling a shred of guilt. It stemmed from my brother's death that was for sure.

I was glad when he left. I didn't want to ever see him again. That feeling, it put me one edge to much.

* * *

Have you ever had that odd feeling of being watch through your window while you're trying to fall asleep? This certainly wasn't the first time I'd felt it, I'd felt it around the time Souta died as well. That feeling is awful, especially since you're too afraid to get up and see who was watching. With Souta, it was probably that man. Now? It could be anyone. A peeping tom, a cop, a burglar, a murder, that man.

Maybe he was back and this time he wanted my blood.

Why I didn't know. I didn't see anything and if I did, I certainly didn't remember. I guess that didn't matter, no normal person could argue with someone who had no morals. I wouldn't be able to change his mind, I wasn't a therapist yet.

I swear I heard something. I think it might have been a twig snapping. I froze under my covers. There was someone there. There had to be. Or maybe I was just going crazy. Great, I, Kagome, finally cracked under pressure. If there wasn't someone outside I would've broken into a maniacal laughter.

I shivered, scrunching up further into my fluffy cover. Sleep, I prayed, would take over soon.

* * *

"Okay, Hojo, so how about Friday night?" I grinned at him. He was practically drooling at this point.

"O-okay. Y-your place right?" I always played Hojo like this. He wasn't my soul mate so he could forget the thought that he was getting anything out of me.

"Uh-huh. See you then." I lean in and kiss him on the cheek before exiting the classroom. Mr Tall, Dark and Anti-Social followed me out. For someone who was claiming I had DPD, he's basically stalked me since I started ignoring him. I started ignoring him after the assignment because I really hated how on edge he put me. I thought at first I could get over but no matter how hard I tried, the feeling festering in my gut was just too much.

"Still looking for your soul mate?"

Does he not get that I'm avoiding him?

"Is it any of your business?"

"Yes."

"Well it shouldn't be."

I dart away quickly, taking every turn to throw him off. Luckily I manage to lose him but end up late for class. Damn him, I had to take a five minute lecturing in front of an entire college classroom. Then the teacher decided to give everyone else an essay assignment on pondering why Kagome Higurashi was late to class. Sometimes I wanted to die.

* * *

Every night it's been happening, the odd feeling I'm being watched. I've lost so much sleep over it. I'd call the cops but you know, a gut feeling isn't really something take as valid evidence and nor is maybe hearing a twig snap. Hard evidence is what I need.

I set the romance novel I'm reading aside and get up. Maybe to whoever is watching, it looks like I'm going to pick another book as my bookcase is right next to my window. I bend down to the bottom, looking as if I'm reading through the books titles where in all actuality, I'm switching my phone to camera mode in my pocket. I pull out a book and turn my back to the window, holding my phone in my hand. I turn around, the book covering my phone I take a step towards the window and drawing the half-open blinds fully open, pulling the book away and snapping as many pictures as I can. I hear a rustle and know that my peeping tom has run away. Hopefully I have him on camera.

I drop the book and looking through the pictures I just took. I did catch someone who reminds me all too much of Sesshomaru.

"Oh god," I whisper. I should've known. The possessive, stalkerish behaviour, his constant presence. Oh god.

* * *

I missed two days a school, still in shock. I never get the feeling again that he's watching me. People call to see how I'm doing but I don't answer them. I'm scared out of my wit. What if he comes to get me? What if he's more than an Anti-Social loser? What if he's a psychopath?

It also hasn't helped that I've had nightmares the past few evenings. They're of the night Souta was murdered. The man in them has the same golden eyes as Sesshomaru, only his short has is silver and he's not wearing the bracelet. It's definitely Sesshomaru though, and he's definitely the murderer in them. Hopefully they're just dreams.

If they're not, it makes me want to laugh. I got to ask him some of the questions I wanted to ask without even realizing it.

* * *

She has to die. She had to die than and she has to die now. She saw me kill the boy yet I let her live. She was cute, that was my reason. So innocent and naïve. Something this evil was surely going to shock her so badly she'd never remember. But now, she saw me spying on her. She'll report it and then the cops will figure out the rest. Maybe she'll even remember that she saw me murder her brother.

She's a liability. She'll ruin my fun.

I have to kill her tonight.

I laugh at myself internally. How far have I fallen? Originally, it began as a way to let loose my anger on the world. I told myself one person, that's it. But it had felt so good and I was so good at it that I had to continue. I had to kill again. If I didn't then I be just as bored as I was before. It was be miserable and stay out of trouble or have fun and become a criminal. As life is a game, fun just came naturally, not that I'd show it.

Anyways, I am tired of wading through classes I have no interest in. She was my target from the beginning and if wasn't for the fact she'd still managed to retain her naiveté, I'd would've killed her long before. But her search for innocent true love, I'd seen as soon as I'd bumped into on the first day, made me hesitate.

I've never hesitated before. I killed them all without mercy and anyone who'd seen yet her, I'd hesitated twice. Why? What made me stop? What made me let her go? Whatever it was, I wasn't going to let it stop me a third time. She was going to die tonight

* * *

I can feel a smirk light my face as hear the satisfying click that is the door unlocking. Like every other time, I can say that I have lock picking under my belt.

I turn the nob slowly. It makes very little noise as I open the door and peer around, expecting cops or some special squad toting big guns. No one. She's an idiot, I guess. The lights are on but she's no one in sight. I'm not worried though, I know she's home. She hasn't left in days. Not since she caught me spying on her.

How she knew that I'd been spying on her, I have no clue. Guess we have to chalk it up to the supernatural and call it case closed. Doesn't matter to me, I still have a mission.

I make no sound as I walk through the house. I come upon the door I know goes into her bedroom. It's cracked open only a little bit. A catchy j-pop song coming from a bright pink hello kitty boom box. She's singing softly and it's very pretty. I didn't realize she knew Japanese. If I open the door she'll stop singing. She'll squeak and scream and beg. I should just walk away now. It's been three days and she hasn't told. If open that door, she will. I'll just go n-

I'm doing it again. I'm hesitating. Why does she always make me hesitate? There's something about her that makes me hesitate. Normally I write it off as naiveté but it's harder to do now when I've had so many chances. I've heard her swear and talk frank about sex without blushing. Last time I checked, that wasn't what most people called naiveté. No I m-

The door slams against the wall. Kagome is standing there, a gun in hand the j-pop still playing. She's pointing it at me with the safety off. I see now why she didn't call the cops. She knew I'd come to finish the job and decided to turn the tables on me, finishing me off as well.

Though I hated them, I'd known I couldn't finish her off with my own two hands. I'm too pathetic to do that. This time, I'd brought a gun with me.

I pull it out of my back pocket, I point mine right at her heart where she is pointing her as my glabella. Right between the eyes with a hand gun would never do the trick. The glabella is the thickest part of the skull and therefore the hardest to penetrate. She'd never be able to make it in one shot, especially since I'm a demon. It wouldn't affect me.

"You won't use it," she said with confidence that was obviously fake.

"I will."

"Turn yourself in."

"No."

"I don't want to kill you," she said.

"The let me kill you," I reply.

"_And_ I don't want to die."

"I don't care about dying," I counter. "But you couldn't kill me. You're still too naïve, too innocent. You still think true love is real and that somewhere, you have a soul mate."

"I can!"

I don't believe her for a second. So, I taunt.

"Then kill me."

She tries, that I can tell from the pain, she shoots the glabella. It's not a killing shot but holy hell does it hurt. I drop my own gun and sink to my knees. I can hardly form a thought through the pain.

She drops her own gun and sinks to her knees in front of me. I certainly under estimated her abilities. She can kill and she will if she must, all it took was a little effort on my part to drag it out. I have no problem with killing her now.

I grab the gun she dropped with one hand and pull her against my chest. I place it at her back, my finger on the trigger.

"Do you still believe in soul mates?"

"Yes," she whispers. I can feel it in her breaths, the slow rise and fall against his arm. She knows she's to die, she knows the las thing she'll see is me. She looks up, meeting my gold gaze with grey ones. The naiveté is gone, replaced by wisdom that comes with death. She parts her lips to say her final words, and unlike all my past victims, I choose to listen to them. "But not in the same way."

Whatever it meant, it didn't matter. I pulled the trigger.

Thud.

* * *

As a child, Kagome's mother had once told her a tale. It was about a women and her lover. Her lover was a wanted murderer on the brink of being caught. He came to her one night, claiming that he'd been found. She begged him to run away, that if he was afraid of her being killed because of him, she'd go with him or runaway as well. He told her that it was too late and that he had until morning. They made love one last time. As he held her in his, he took his sword and stabbed them both at once. The story ended with both of them going to hell together, to atone for his crimes together. Soul mates weren't the same in her mind as they were in Sesshomaru's. It was the soul you went to the afterlife with, whether your lover or your enemy.

**Finis**


End file.
